Requiem
by kuroipit
Summary: Being a transfer student in class Zero is not a problem, but when the student is from Byakko and chooses to fight against her own homeland makes it one. Type, a new face on the battlefield must fight with her new classmates while learning how to handle her own talents. While dealing with that, she has Nine as her sparring partner which means more problems. TreyxOCxNine
1. Introduction

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the FF series. Only the Ocs that will be involved in the story.

* * *

Introduction

"Kill me. Kill me now…" A lavender haired girl with emerald colored eyes spoke. She, in clad with the black and red uniform, had been running along the hallways. "Crud! Why did they assign with Nine today? I know that I'll be doing most of the work." Type was the girl's name. She was sixteen years old and her weapon was the parasol. The girl stood around 5'6" and weighed 125 lbs. She wore thin glasses and had dark skin. Half the time, Type kept her glasses in its case. The girl was already late for class and she was in a hurry.

"You look pale today Joker." A woman chuckled in a pleasant manner. "Please do not call me that-even if that is my name now." Type politely excused herself and ran down the hallway. Just as she opened the double-doors to the auditorium, Type had stepped into the training grounds of the spell casters. "Cra-" Type almost shouted as Rem summoned a fire blast. "Watch it!" The medium length blond haired male shot an arrow of ice towards the blast.

Type fell on her knees to take a breather. "T-Thank you." She hesitantly spoke. "Be careful Type. You could have been burned." Rem ran over to the girl's side. Type laughed a bit. "I'm alright, but where's Nine?" "He's…I'm not sure. Need help in finding him?" The blonde male gave Type a friendly smile. Type stood up and dusted herself off. "Yes! Please. If he doesn't help me train-Kurasame will lecture me." She sighed in shame.

"Can't have the slacker leaving you behind now can we? Let's get him." Trey rolled his eyes. He knew how Nine was and this archer was not going to let his classmate fail or be punished. "Alright." Type responded before Trey led the way. "How are your classes going? Is Ace giving you a hard time?" Trey began the conversation. The "Joker" stared off into space, but turned to Trey. "My classes…are going well. Ace is no trouble at all. I guess I am worried about my mother." Type spoke softly.

Trey had his eyes on the direction ahead of him, but his attention focused on his classmate, "You live with your mother? I didn't know that." "She's in Byakko territory." Type stated as she did not want to state anymore. The two class Zero students casually walked through the hallway. Type was chosen as the "Joker", a "wild card", the last out of the sixteen students. Being involved in this war, the girl had no choice but to fight. Trey, Nine, Queen, and Ace knew her story to some extent.

"You'll protect her." Trey assured her as the two spotted Sice. The silver-white haired scythe wielder turned around in silence. Sice gave a moment of attention to them before walking off. "That freaking jerk! He does this damn crap every time! Nine knows that I am a bit rusty!" Type complained. "He won't let you down. I know that, but what are you doing tomorrow?" Trey nodded and glanced at her. "…Nothing really. I am not doing anything." Type answered. "You want to practice some magic? If you are up for it that is." Trey looked away a bit embarrassed as he asked her.

Type looked at Trey and smiled. "Of course. That'd be great." She replied. Trey chuckled and the faint shade of pink came across his face. "Great! Meet me here outside the courtyard on the weekend." Trey kept his bow firmly in his grip. "Okay then." Type nodded until the two walked into an empty room. "That…" Her eyes widened as her so-called "partner" sat by the window, bored out of his mind. Type tossed her parasol up in the air and muttered a few words in Latin.

"Ass!" She shouted as a bolt of lightning came from out of nowhere and struck the chair Nine was currently occupying. The male fell over a bit surprised that his partner did such a thing. "Hey, I was sleeping…with my eyes open." Nine lied. "Shut up! I was looking all over for you-" Type scolded. Trey shook his head in irritation and folded his arms. "I'm sorry Joker." Nine gave his friend a grin. "How about I take you on a date?" Nine added.

"Don't make me kick your ass! And heck no!" Type's face heated up from embarrassment and frustration. Type hated her other name, but Type and Joker were one and the same in one language or another. "You're cute when you're ticked. Okay then, let's get going." Nine said as he ran his fingers through his hair. "Somehow you're going to get hurt." Trey placed his hand on Type's shoulder. Type was too frustrated, but she soon calmed down. Nine got up from his chair and picked up his spear from having it lean against the wall. "She could-but I know how to get her back ten-fold." He knew how to push the girl's buttons. "…" Type's face heated up once again.

"Come on, Nine. You are her partner and Type is still new here. Give her a chance or I'll get you for slacking off." Trey smiled as he tapped his fingers against his bow. "Damn...I don't need to deal with you as well." Nine rolled his eyes before he grabbed Type by her arm. He led his partner out of the classroom in a immediate fashion. Trey followed the two students from behind. "Let me go Nine! It hurts!" Type said as she could not make him release her. "I am not being rough with you so keep it down." Nine continued to walk at a fast pace. "Nine, you're seriously hurting her." Trey who was now concerned, tried to be the voice of reason.

The three students reached the courtyard. Nine released Type from his grip causing Type to sigh. "Geez, you had to be rough…" She complained as she rubbed her arm with one hand. "Let's get started." Nine tossed his spear into the air and it then landed in the palm of his hand. "You won't beat me." Type said as she kept her parasol closed. She looked determined to give her classmate a beating. "Heh, you really want to prove it to me don't you?" Nine smirked just for a moment before he walked away only a few feet away from her.

Trey remained calm. His blue eyes focusing on his classmates had never left them. "Type, be careful. Nine do not over do it." Trey had almost shouted. "He is crushing on this girl way too much." Nine muttered. The pale blond haired male chuckled before taking a step to then charge toward his partner. "As a joke, I'll make it a bet. If I win, we go on a date and where we go is my choice."

"…" Trey's eyebrow twitched as Nine continued to speak. "Promise-it'll be fun." Nine smirked as Type hopped a foot back. "Why must I listen to you?" Type opened her parasol and closed her eyes. "You summoning your little trick again?" Nine frowned as he prepared himself. "Screw you!" Type became flustered and twirled the parasol with ease. The parasol began to glow. "This is how she summons magic…" Trey thought. Whenever Type is in battle, she refused to summon or use any offensive skills unless driven to that point.

"…" Type's irises glowed blue and a small blast of aura omitted from her body. "Defense, eh? I can break that." Nine smirked. He clashed the blade of his spear with the girl's parasol, but Type blocked his attack. "...She's seriously cute." Nine thought before Type shoved him away. Her hand started to twist and the parasol spun. "Don't be hasty." Nine spun around and knocked the parasol from Type's hands. "I think the battle is in my favor." Nine turned away and waved a hand dismissively. "It's not over." Type stated. Her parasol levitated by itself and flew towards Nine.

"Heh, remember to wear something nice." Nine blocked the parasol, but he did not notice a simple hint. The parasol was not open all of the way. "Shit." He cursed and the folds opened completely. "Suzaku-I see you now!" Type smirked as the parasol sent a few waves of fire forming a vermilion bird. "How did she do that?" Trey was surprised. Type took a step forward to control her parasol's attack while she watch Nine being pushed back not wanting to take the chance of getting burned. "She might win this one, but since she makes this more complicated to deal with-I won't let her." Nine thought as he decided to brave the heat.

"I won't be insulted by an idiot who sleeps in class." Type took a hold of her parasol and twirled it. "Damn…" Nine tossed his spear away which threw Type off guard. The girl snapped her fingers causing her parasol to close instantly and her eyes were back to normal. "Let's call it even." Type grinned in confidence. "I'll call it unacceptable." A dark blue-black haired male spoke as he took a step to confront the students. "I…apologize." Type bowed in respect. "I'm not going to punish you three since someone is running around causing pranks." The male excused himself and walked away.

"Well since that was a bit of inconvenience, I knocked your weapon out of your hands so be ready at seven o'clock on Saturday." Nine chuckled and Type shot him a glare. "…Fine!" Type's aura flared out as she crossed her arms. "She's not happy…" Trey thought as he walked over to the two students who were somewhat winded. "I'll admit though…you are good when it comes to reserving your magic." Nine added. The glare faded from Type's eyes and she was surprised. "I should not have used my magic. It's prohibited." Type bowed. Nine waved his hand in protest. "You're fine. Kurasame is not around so you're off the hook." Nine said relieved that Kurasame was not around.

"…For now." Type sighed in relief. "It's getting late. We should head to our dorm rooms." Trey suggested. "Right." Type agreed.

* * *

A/N: Since FF Type-0 (Agito) never came out in America, I'm just going to go with the flow for now so bear with me since it'll be a bit of time for me to get close to the story line (order of events, etc.); however, I wanted to try a love triangle TreyxOcxNine.

Type is the first oc for this story.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the FF series. Only the Ocs that will be involved in the story.

* * *

Chapter 1

"Oh give me a break!" Type cried out. She wore only a towel and Cater has been chasing her around the girl's dorm rooms. "You know it's best two out of three so let's go again!" Cater laughed. The two were only playing a simple game of cards. "And trying to get me to confess is not going to work!" Type hysterically yelled. "For class Zero students…you two…" Queen, who wore a nightgown, took a step out of her room and noticed the girls running.

"Cater! Let Type finish getting dressed or at least, let her get dressed!" Queen stated as she fixed her glasses with one finger. "She beat me at cards. I want a rematch!" Cater grinned. "I need to get some clothes on Cater." Type held her towel which wrapped around her body securely. "Over a petty card game…Cater!" Queen called out to the red head girl. Type became flustered as more female students were stepping out of their rooms. "Can I just…?" Type excused herself and snuck into her room.

"You hear that? The girls are pretty active." Eight said standing outside of the doorway to his room, overhearing the commotion. "Those girls are comical…" King commented. "I heard Type saying, "Give me a break!" and that's it." Ace yawned. "Cater's challenging the girl at card games again." Machina shook his head. "Hope Type is active for our date this Saturday." Nine pulled out his cell phone and began to scroll through the pictures. "You're just wrong." Trey sighed.

"Type came after Rem and I were transferred here. Although," Machina turned his attention to the scarred face male, "You got that date with her. Why is that?" Trey raised an eyebrow out of curiosity. "We made a bet. Nothing special." Nine shrugged his shoulders. "He knows that Trey has a crush on her." Jack thought as he looked away. "Those two better not fight because someone enjoys pissing someone else off." King thought. "This won't end well." Eight made a frown at the outcome. "Don't do anything foolish since it's just a simple date." Machina said politely.

"I will. I am not going to bite her." Nine laughed. "He says that…" Eight rolled his eyes before glancing over to Trey, "But Trey might rip him a part." "What has Nine gotten himself into?" King lowered his head in irritation. "Finally…" Type had finished putting her pajamas on. The pajamas consisted of a black tank top with purple-silver flames and matching pants. Her hair was a bit wild, but she did not care. Her hair was naturally wavy when she came out of the shower.

"Nine did this on purpose." Type thought as she tried to get the flustered look off of her face. "I should see Trey. He seemed worried about me." She spoke. Glancing at the mirror, Type took a soft breath and sighed. "This war…will make my fears come out."

"I will call him." She decided with some hesitation. Type looked around her room for her phone and after a few minutes she finally found it. Type began to look up Trey's number in her contact list and pressed the call button.

The male students were still discussing the small commotion. Some celestial ringtone made a sound and Trey pulled his phone from his pants' pocket. "Hello?" He responded. "…Trey. Ah, can you please come to my room?" Type asked. "Sure." He answered. "Thanks…" Type sounded a bit pleased and said "bye" before ending the call.

"Who was that?" King questioned. "Type. She wants me to talk to her. I'll be back before curfew." Trey nodded. "I'll make sure that Kurasame and the other teachers do not suspect anything." King said in relief. "They usually suspect me of doing something." Ten grinned. He was a boy with long dark brown hair, matching brown eyes, and thin rectangular-framed glasses. He was only 5'11. "You're the reason why the guys can't hang around the girls' dorms." Nine stated as he rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Hey. It was an accident." Ten tried to make an excuse. "That so-called 'accident' was you and Cater having a simple play fight that took out the west corridors…almost." Trey reminded ten. "You're screwed." Nine added. Trey left the conversation and walked over to the elevator. "I'm too tired to lecture you right now." King was done talking and went back into his room. A small vein appeared on his forehead proved it too. "I promise not to ever do that again." Ten saluted.

"Thank god you fight seriously…" Machina commented with his arms crossed.

"I am glad that you are doing well Type. I know that has only been a couple of weeks since you joined the Academy." Queen stood in the doorway. "Yes. I've told myself to not fail." Type felt at ease. Queen may consider to be the strict diligent student, but she had a kind heart. Her calm demeanor led her to be an easy person to talk to. "Type, don't over exert yourself."

"I won't. My concern is using the magic of Suzaku and Soryu. I can't control them…" Type frowned. "Is it because of the other nation's interference?" Queen walked over to a chair and sat down. "Cid…he tried to-" Type trailed off once Trey knocked on the door out of politeness. "Ah, Trey. Uh..." Type's face turned red as he took a step inside. "You've been here just a week after the war had started. Your magic is different from the others-it is more diverse." Queen tried to explain the situation. Trey nodded in agreement. "The crystals use you as a vessel just to expose what they can do." He added.

"Yes, but there is more to it." Type looked down at her hands and started to shake. "You do not need to say anymore. You are with us now." Trey, hoping to cheer Type's solemn behavior, spoke. "I will admit-I hate this war and I am afraid. However, I won't fail you guys. I want to settle this." Type looked at both of them.

"Let's just take it easy and be cautious. Besides, your date is tomorrow. Try not to kill Nine." Queen slapped Type on the shoulder. Type's gloomy attitude went from zero to sixty and she then fell face-first on the floor. Trey and Queen gasped at what she just did. "Type, are you alright?" Queen got up from the chair and helped her sit up. Type looked as if she had seen a ghost.

"I'll get her in the bed." Trey kneeled down to pick her up. Type's body jerked at the comment and she made a strange yelp. "I mean get her in the bed to rest." Trey corrected himself, his face now flushed. "That was horrible." Type murmured. "She's still irritated that she lost." Trey chuckled as he lifted his friend in his arms and carried her over to the bed. "I won't lose next time." Type held on to Trey. Her arms wrapped around his neck and her head pressed against his chest.

"She's attached to him and yet she doesn't even admit it." Queen thought with a soft smile. "The dream I had. Everyone turned into a bird that soon bursts into flames." Type looked up at Trey then at Queen. "The flames of Suzaku will protect us. That's what we got to believe. Right?" She spoke. "Right." Queen nodded assured before she left the room closing the door behind her.

Trey still had Type in his arms without realizing it. Type blushed, clearing her throat and Trey laid her down. "That date with Nine…I know you do not like the idea of it and I'm sorry that I have to do it." Type broke the ice. "You don't need to apologize." Trey protested. "I must thank you for helping me though. If it wasn't for you, I'd probably be distant from everyone. So," Type sat up and smiled, "We'll go on a date one day and have fun."

Trey looked at her in surprise and let out a laugh. "You're bold." He complimented her. "You deserve it so. How about we get something to eat? Probably on Sunday." Type suggested. "That's fine with me. If you want, I can show you around." Trey complied. "Sure." Type yawned softly.

"Suzaku and Soryu resides within her, but Type does not intend to use the power since the two can possibly collide." The male who had witnessed Nine and Type's fight earlier spoke to Kurasame in his office. "Reiji." Kurasama said glancing at the files that were stacked on his desk. "I need your help in taking a spot on the front lines." Kurasame's Tonberry was stacking the books on the lowest shelf of the bookshelf. "I trust you to the task. You understand Soryu's magic more than any other student." Kurasame turned his attention to his pupil. Reiji nodded in silence and allowed a ball of blue flame to appear in the palm of his hand.

"I won't let you down sir, but somehow I feel as if something is going to surprise us." Reiji stated as his blue-black bangs covered his face. "What makes you say that?" Kurasama asked out of curiosity. Reiji's blue flames danced in a circular motion. A few small dragons flew around the flames. "Soryu…I can't say that I'm a hundred percent sure of its outcome." Reiji fixed his glasses with his free hand.

"Alright then. I'll have you and another student go pay a visit to the Kingdom of Concordia. Take Ten with you as well." Kurasame suggested. His eyes focused on the flames. "That I shall do. Is it alright if Sice accompanies me as well?" Reiji snapped his fingers causing the flames to disappear.

"You'll leave in a couple of days." Kurasame sighed. Reiji grinned and excused himself before he left the man's office. "Somehow, those three are going to overdo it on this mission." Kurasame thought to himself.

Trey was heading back to his dorm. In his head, the male kept reminding himself of how gentle Type felt in his arms. "I got to stop thinking about her." He let out a soft sigh. His face was slowly getting rid of the faint flush color. "You're thinking about Type aren't you?" King spoke. "Y-Yeah…" Trey looked away feeling awkward. "You have only known the girl since she came to this Academy." King said. "I've actually met her a few years ago." Trey corrected him.

"And now you bothe can see each other every day, but remember what the situation is now." King was concerned for both his fellow classmates. Trey treated Type with the same respect like everyone else. He never thought of her being different and he genuinely cared for the girl. "If I don't survive-I'll have to tell her…" He did not want that day to come. The image of Type crying over his grave made Trey have a facepalm moment. "You should rest." King tried to hold back a chuckle.

"Right. Although, I'll feel a bit uneasy about tomorrow." Trey waved his hand. Ten peeked his head out of his room and Jack did the same. "I'll make sure no one gets hurt." Ten saluted. "I'll make sure he doesn't interfere." Jack added. "Sons of…" King's forehead displayed a small vein popping out, "Go to sleep dammit!"

"I guess I won't be sleeping any time soon if he keeps yelling." Nine said as he overheard King's voice. He had a sleeveless grey t-shirt on and dark blue boxers. "Sheesh and I thought Queen was pretty bad." Nine who had been lying on his bed, sleeping; well trying to sleep. He had his eyes closed and turned on his side after a few minutes of silence had passed.

The next morning, Reiji, Ten, and Sice were eating breakfast at a table in the dining hall. "Kurasame gave me a mission. I also have chosen you two to accompany me. We are paying a visit to the Kingdom of Concordia." Reiji explained before he took a bite out of his egg and cheese omelet. "That's new." Ten commented. Sice picked up her cup of coffee and lightly blew the steam away, "It's important. From a recent discovery, something is coming from the Queen dragon and I need positive information." Reiji stated coolly. "You know how to gather your information from the source." Reiji commented. Reiji nodded with a smirk.

"Thank you." Sice blushed faintly. Reiji smiled a bit until he noticed Ten's grin. "Shut up." Reiji thought with a roll of his eyes. He cleared his throat before he began to once more. "Now then the trip will only take at least a day since we are traveling by air. However, we must make sure there are little to no issues." Reiji explained.

"I'm game. A simple mission like this means entertainment." Ten raised a fist in the air. "You're too enthusiastic about this." Sice simply chuckled. "Hey, I just want to see this war end." Ten laughed as he placed his hand back on the table.

"Oh..and Ten?" Reiji narrowed his eyes and fixed his glasses with one finger. "Yeah?" Ten took a bite out of the piece of toast. "You better be on your best behavior. That means today as well." Reiji spoke in a serious tone of voice. Ten's jaw dropped and his piece of toast fell into his plate. "Crap! What the hell does he have? ESP or something?" Ten trembled. Sice covered her mouth and giggled. She knew that Reiji has a sixth sense and that is a secret.

"I swear I will not disappoint you! I'll be on my best behavior. Besides, if there's some action then I will prove my talents." Ten assured the two. "Thank god you are serious when you are on missions." Sice thought. As the three continued to discuss the mission, Seven and Type were walking to the buffet stand. Type was wearing a purple and black long sleeve blouse that had a faint leaf-like print to it. She also wore black Capri pants and matching black sandals.

"You're dressed up nicely…why?" Seven said, taking an orange from the tray filled with fresh fruits. Type quickly snatched a blueberry muffin and put it on her plate. "I lost a bet." Type murmured in shame. "And you have to do what?" Seven questioned her being more curious now.

"I. Have. A. Date. With…Nine." Type spoke as her body was shivering. Seven almost dropped her plate. "How-why-what the hell?!" Seven could not come up with anything decent to say. "Because he suggested it and I was that I was too focused on beating him." Type complained. "You know that Trey…" Seven scoffed reminding herself not to finish that sentence. "Don't dread the experience." She sighed. "Easy for you to say. I am the one being punished." Type became hysterical.

It was a clear day and the sun hid behind the clouds. More students were awake and it was almost eleven o' clock. "Nine won't do anything. Unless he wants to face my wrath…" Type thought as she was too distracted from eating the muffin. Seven noticed the girl's behavior. "Type," She watched the girl stare hard at the muffin. "You don't have to be so nervous. Sexual harassment is not tolerated you know." Seven pointed a spoon at Type.

"It's not that. I never spend enough time to know Nine well. He's funny and strong, but he keeps everything simple." Type tried to give her opinion about Nine, "He is attractive. I'll give him that. Also, he is dependable." "Seems like you care about him." Seven smiled. "What? Well yeah, but…" Type fiddled with her fingers. "What do you think of Trey?" Seven questioned. "Trey is sweet. He is caring and he knows when I'm not feeling well. Even though some say he talks a bit too much, I like listening to him." Type answered, "I'm not going to lie…he's attractive too."

"You're trapped in a love triangle." Seven said as the two had taken finished eating their food. "I am not. I don't even want to think like that." Type took a hold of a banana and began to peel immediately before she began to munch on it. "It's weird for me to talk about this kind of stuff." She mumbled before excusing herself. "Please excuse me." Type left immediately and felt awkward.

"Nine…Trey…no way, I never thought about that." Type spoke to herself not watching where she was going. Type suddenly bumped into Trey. "Sorry. I was not paying attention." Type apologized as she backed away. "It's nothing…" Trey dusted himself off and looked at Type. "You're dressed differently." Trey stared at her.

"You shouldn't have to stare. It's nothing special. A-And I got to go." Type ran off before Trey was able to say anything. "Damn…now I can't that facial expression he had in the back of my head." Type growled. Outside the front gates to the Academy, Type found Nine waiting for her. He wore a pair of jeans, a light-weighted jacket, sneakers, and a brown t-shirt.

His hair blew in the wind. His bangs hid a part of the scar that marked his face. "Nine. I'm here, sorry for being late. Though, around eleven in the morning is wayyy earlier than seven at night." Type bowed for forgiveness with the slight irritation in her voice. Nine looked over at Type in silence. "She seriously did a job for a simple loss over a bet." Nine observed the attire from head-to-toe. "You're fine." He said in his usual smart-mouth way.

"Thank you." Type smiled out of some relief. She was also happy that he was not irritated with her. "Now that you're here, let's go have some fun." Nine grinned. "Okie dokie." Type nodded and Nine led the way from the Academy. The city for the most part was safe; however, a few towns were at risk of being invaded much less targeted.

"Before we do anything, I need to know what you like to do." Nine said looking at his date. Type tried to keep her eyes on the residents since she was not used to being in this situation. "I like to read, but I enjoy being outdoors in general." She replied. "How about we ride a chocobo?" Nine suggested.

"You know how to ride one? Who knew the spear-wielder can ride a simple bird." Type said almost mocking him. "You just wait, I'll wind up saving you and you will be amazed by my strength." Nine smirked as they had stopped walking.

"Since I got the get-go. C'mon." He began to walk and Type did the same. The two students were walking side-by-side almost in unison. "So when did you move here?" Nine asked. Type glanced down at the ground for a moment then turned her eyes to Nine. "A few months ago actually." Type replied. "Mother decided to move me here for personal reasons and that is how I joined the Academy." Type explained. She made sure not to show too much information. "That's reasonable, Rubrum is pretty protected but…what do you think about this war?" Nine continued.

"I'll admit that I am scared, but I don't want this place to fall. I've made a lot of friends here." Type smiled as she noticed the other students walking around. "Everyone is busy this weekend." She spotted Ace who was standing in front of a small book stand. "Hey!" Nine called out the shorter boy. Ace looked around for a few moments and then turned his attention to Nine. "Hey, what's up with you guys?" Ace questioned as the two other approached him. "We're…" Type tried to say it, but Nine cut her off. "We are busy with weapon shopping." Nine lied.

Knowing how quick rumors got around, Nine chose to make up an excuse. Type nodded in agreement. "You two…" Ace was curious and reached out to grab a book. "Ace, I want to ask you something…Later though…" Type said before Nine took a hold of her arm.

"Let's go." Nine smiled as he dragged the girl away. Ace blinked and then sighed. "They're on that date." He said to himself. "Hey Nine, that's hurts!" Type scolded him she tried to break free of his grip. Nine ignored the girl until the two were down at the bakery.

"You like sweets?" Type glanced over at the sign. Nine released Type's arm and turned his attention to her. "Eh. I am not much of a fanatic, but I try to enjoy a pastry once in a while." Nine smirked. Type rolled her eyes and snickered, "You sound like a fat kid." "Shut up. Let's go inside." Nine scoffed before he headed towards the front door.

"Oh? Someone likes to encourage being an addict." Type commented by sticking her tongue out. Nine opened the door made a gentleman-like gesture. "Ladies first." He bowed slightly. "Thank you." Type nodded before she walked into the small building. Inside the small bakery was very home-like. The wall had the Suzaku symbol and tan colored wall paper. "It's different from Byakko." Type looked around the shop.

Her eyes followed from the different cakes to the various breads. "Heh, you should come here more often." Nine walked over to the counter. His eyes turned to the cheese danishes. "You really are a fat kid." Type thought as she walked over to his side.

"You know that I am busy studying." Type looked away and shrugged her shoulders. "Oh! I see you brought a friend today Nine." A brunette haired middle-aged woman stepped from the back room. She was only 5'4" in height and had a round figure. "My my, she is a doll. This girl must be your girlfriend." She complimented.

Type's eyes widened as she heard the woman. "We are just friends, but this girl is a cute one. Although, I believe what is occurring now is a date after all." Nine explained. "Nine s-stop." Type blushed as she turned her attention to the cookies. "It's not common for Nine to bring a friend here." The woman chuckled as she crossed her arms.

"So, what shall it be children?" The woman asked politely. Type looked over at Nine and he glanced back at his friend. "Got anything to bake?" He suggested. "Sure, follow me." The woman gestured for the two to follow her into the back kitchen. "Great…he's gonna make me cook." Type rolled her eyes at the thought.

* * *

"Now why did you bring me here?" Trey asked as he was dragged by the arm due to Ten's intentions. "We are going to hang around for a bit and I need a new holster for my gun." Ten somewhat lied to Trey. It was true that he needed a new holster; however, his intentions were spying on Type and Nine. "You are not going to bother Type are you?" Trey asked another question. "Of course not!" Ten lied again.

Ten kept his cool as Trey raised an eyebrow out of curiosity. "Alright. We will for that holster you need." Trey sighed in slight annoyance. The two men walked along the streets and looked around the different shops. "What is Type doing now?" Trey thought as he glanced at the vending booths. "Type seems to be enjoying her time here. I mean, at first she was nervous to speak to anyone." Ten began a casual conversation.

He needed to keep Trey from suspecting anything. The blond folded his arms for a moment to think. Before Trey had a chance to speak, a few Byakko soldiers landed in front of them from a random air craft. The townspeople scattered into hiding because of fear. No one wanted to get captured or killed. "So, we got to get serious, eh?" Ten allowed his revolver to appear in his right hand. "You are trying to be funny. Let's not do that." Trey held his hands out and a silver bow appeared in his palm.

"How about we make a bet? The most number of soldiers I take down- you buy me my holster." Ten took a step forward. Trey aimed an arrow directly at the air craft, which was still hovering around. "You are supposed to be serious-not toying around." Trey said as he shot one arrow after another.

"Fine, fine." Ten rolled his eyes and fired a laser of green light directly at one soldier. The soldier stumbled back a few steps before falling to his death. "We better get this done or we'll have more problems." Ten stated as Trey continued to fire arrows at the air craft. The Byakko soldiers focused on two students and no one else. "Alright-" Trey thought as he kept his concentration. "Type, please be safe from this…"

* * *

"I hear something." Nine said as he was rolling the dough with the rolling-pin in his hands. Type fixed the apron she was wearing and started cracking some eggs. "Hm?" Type focused her attention on Nine who was wearing an apron waist-length.

"You look like you work hard." Type snickered teasingly. Nine raised an eyebrow and cocked his head to the side. "Really? And looking cute in that apron makes you actually cook a decent meal." Nine spoke in a sarcastic tone. "I don't know what to say. You either insult or compliment me." Type flung part of an egg yolk directly at Nine.

Nine dodged the slimy substance and countered the attack by throwing an extra piece of raw dough at her. "Ew! That crap is not healthy!" Type almost shouted. "Says the one who plays with her food-a damn egg yolk at that!" Nine grinned.

Type blushed out of frustration and let out a sigh. "Shut up." Type began mixing the ingredients together in the bowl with a stirrer. The two fell silent and got to work. Nine had finished rolling the dough and glanced over at Type who was stirring the mix carefully.

"She's serious when it comes to work." Nine thought. Type did not notice her classmate watching her and continued stirring. "She's a love interest." The woman smiled sweetly. "What?!" Nine scoffed at the assumption. "Don't try to hide it. Your face can not lie." She giggled.

Nine turned away from Type. His green eyes closed. "I am not going to even try." He spoke coolly. The woman let out a soft chuckle. "Then why don't you try? Type seems to show you some interest. That is the one you complain about nonstop." The woman whispered. "A-" Type gasped as a few Byakko soldiers stood outside. "Nine!"

Type had almost lost the grip of her bowl and leaped over the counter. "Type hold on-" Nine said in an attempt to stop her, but Type was already out the door. "I'll be back." Nine excused himself and ran out the door. Type clenched her fist as she was now surrounded by the soldiers. "You are coming with us subject: Furuken Wakanase. You being here is an objection to the Miltia." One soldier stated.

"Furuken..another name that I do not claim." Type spoke to herself as her parasol appeared in the palm of her hands. "Get away from her!" Nine attacked his way through the small gathering. Type sent a few blasts of fire directly at a few soldiers. Type only had her parasol closed.

"Do not call me that name. That is not me." Type stated in anger. Nine walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Your name is Type. Now let's give them hell." Nine smirked. Type nodded and leaped into the air.

Type opened her parasol slightly and flames began to form a warm aura. "…Suzaku, please help me." She mouthed the words and a strange aura escaped her body. "Be careful Type." Nine warned her as Type took a few more soldiers with a small blast of fire. Nine had continued to take a few soldiers with his spear himself. Type fell on her knees and coughed a bit. She spat out blood as the girl pulled out a knife from her side.

"Damn…" Nine picked the girl up in his arms and carried to the front door of the bakery. More soldiers were dropped down and they all surrounded the two students. "How the hell?" Nine tried to think of what to do. A group of dragons engulfed the soldiers in one sweep before Reiji appeared.

"You kids are slacking. Get Type back to the Academy. I will clean this up." Reiji said as he allowed the dragons to fade away. "Who knew that they would go target Type so soon. Our mission needs to be done as soon as possible." Reiji glanced around the street. His eyes narrowed through his glasses. He allowed a blue flame to appear in the palm of his hand and sighs. "These idiots had to make me do some work."

A few hours had passed Type was in the nurse's office of the Academy. She laid unconscious in the cot as Aria was wrapping up the girl's wound. "She's stable, but that stab wound had caused her to lose a bit of blood." Aria spoke to Nine.

"Tch, I should have stopped her from running out into the open… Now Trey is going to blame me because I did not protect her." Nine looked away. "He won't." Type breathed as she slowly opened her eyes. "Type… how are you feeling?" Aria asked as Type slowly sat up. "Alright…" Type grunted as she felt the pain, "But, how are you, Nine?" Nine scratched his head and shrugged his shoulders. "I'm fine." He replied.

"You should be fine so the wound will heal completely after a couple of days." Aria smiled. Type stretched her arms and shook her head, "Good. I got a score to settle." "Revenge plus being reckless is dangerous kid." Reiji mentioned as he stood against the wall.

"They called me that name…" Type trailed off as she tried to think of how the soldier knew. "I won't be reckless, but I need to know the truth." Type clenched her left hand into a fist. "Well then, I shall be on my way. I got a mission to prepare for." Reiji excused himself.

As Reiji left the nurse's office, Trey was about to step inside. "…" He was silent as he approached them. "Trey…" Type spoke softly and locked her eyes with his. "How did-" Trey turned to Nine. "Do not blame him, it is my fault." Type took a hold of Trey's arm knowing that he would fight Nine. "When she was down I carried her on my own. Reiji came just in time to hold them off." Nine explained.

"I'll give you that." Trey was still angry and Type released his arm. "Type, let's go." Trey said before picking the girl up off of the bed and carried her out of the room.

* * *

A/N: Ocs introduced are Reiji, and Ten.

*Type (Furuken Wakanase), Ten, and Reiji are students that belong in Class Zero

*Reiji, however, is not officially a 'student' in that class, however, he works with Kurasame

*Ten is the fun-sport type of guy which tends to get him into trouble


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the FF series. Only the Ocs that will be involved in the story.

* * *

Chapter 2

"Trey, put me down! It's not that bad and I can walk!" Type began to protest while Trey did not listen to her. The blond was still angry and yet relaxed. When the two had entered Type's room, he placed her down on her feet.

Trey unlocked the door and he guided Type to her bed after he had closed the door behind her. The grip Trey had on Type's arm grew tighter. "Ow! Come on let me go, Trey!" Type tried to pry his hand off. Without a word being said, Trey pinned Type against the wall. "T-Trey…?" Type was now in shock. Her eyes widened and her hands trembled. Trey was too close for comfort with Type. He leaned his face close to hers.

"I don't want to lose you even if we are taking part of this war. I want to see you smile as if you enjoy being here." Trey said in his usual manner of speaking. "You know that I have been dealing with a lot. Today was fun and I took out a few soldiers on my own. I will smile again when it feels right." Type said. Trey listened to Type did not let her go. He then pressed his lips against hers. It was a swift rough kiss and yet he did not want to release her. "…" Type gasped for air as she felt her face heat up.

"If I intend to keep holding these feelings back then I will wind up going crazy." Trey cupped Type's chin in the palm of his hand. "I won't let Nine take you for himself. I refuse to let that happen." Trey had his breath brush against Type's lips. His eyes were determined.

"Nine is not interested in me like that so I doubt it. Trey, why didn't you say anything before?" Type spoke softly. She made sure that nothing else would happen. That kiss caused the girl to keep her voice down. "Why should I? I thought that caring for you and wanting to be around you proved it!" Trey stated. "Please Trey…stop…" Type said not being able to take control of the situation.

"I was never in anyone else." Trey finished. The door was slightly ajar and Type had fallen back, but an arm had wrapped around her waist. "Nine!" Type looked up at the green eyed male. "Making a scene like that makes shit more complicated. Besides, she is my partner." Nine said slightly irritated. He did not even give a look towards Type's way.

"…She's your partner and yet you don't take her training seriously." Trey retorted. "And she only had a stab wound fool. Remember that she is fine and is able to handle herself." Nine spat back out. "You say that as if Type can handle everything so simple." Trey said. Type moved Nine's arm away and crossed her arms. "You two shut the hell up. Now then if you do not mind, I need to get some sleep. Leave." She ordered. It took a moment for the two men to move an inch before exiting their way.

"He kissed me…why did I let him kiss me?" Type questioned herself. "Hell, am I in an awkward love triangle?" The girl asked herself as she closed the door completely shut.

* * *

In the classroom, Nine and Trey were sitting silently at their desks. "Whose cat caught their tongues?" Machina walked in sensing the tension in the atmosphere. "Type got wounded." Ace stated. "How bad is it?" Machina added another question. "She's fine." Nine answered.

"I know that Type heals quick." Ace smiled cheerfully. Machina nodded in agreement. "You two stop acting like children and get over it. Type is capable of defending herself and we are thankful for that." King stated as he entered the classroom.

"Well, we got to be more careful since those soldiers are becoming more persistent." Ace stated. "Maybe we should see how we should handle the next sneak attack." King spoke. "Ten and Sice will be gone for a day or so." Trey said, keeping his eyes on his textbook. "I'll scout the streets. Type will stay here." Nine reasoned. "Alright, Trey and King will go with you. I'll ask Queen and Seven to check the gates." Ace suggested.

"King should be able to keep them in check." Machina thought. "Do I have to shoot them both?" King thought as he knew that this was going to be difficult. "I'll see how Type is doing." Ace said before he left the classroom.

"If you have to say…" Trey began.

"Look, I am not interested…" Nine remarked.

"Because she makes you put effort when you train right?" Trey commented.

"Don't pull bullshit with me bow boy. That has nothing to do with it." Nine retorted.

"Then talk lazy ass." Trey blurted.

"She's just my partner. Besides, if you are concerned about the date; it went well and I intend to go on a second date with her since we got interrupted by those dumbass soldiers." Nine said.

"…" Trey was now silent.

"Be nice and do not say another word to each other." King stated as he shot a glare at both blondes. "It's boring when you two fight over a girl and there is a war going on. Cut it out now!"

"I'm going to see how my partner is doing." Nine scratched his head before he stood up from his desk and left the classroom. Trey clenched his fist in silence. "I've told Type how I felt, but will she accept me or will have feelings for Nine?" He questioned himself.

"Somehow, Type is going to witness this…" Machina shook his head in shame for an expression of pity. Trey relaxed himself before he closed his textbook. "I…kissed her." He face palmed. Ace not paying attention, had stumbled over and sat down in a chair. "What? It has only been…" Ace spoke as he counted his fingers. "You kissed her?" Ace shouted. "Not so loud man! I was worried because of that wound she had gotten and she made me a bit vulnerable!" Trey muttered. Now Trey was embarrassed.

"Let's go before I get a headache." King was more irritated by his fellow classmate's actions.

* * *

"I don't want to lose you…if I intend to keep holding these feelings back then I will wind up going crazy.." Trey's words continued to rewind in Type's head. "What the hell am I thinking? Trey…you really care about me, but no one knows…" Type spoke softly as she stood in front of the small mirror that was hanging on the wall.

"You're from the White Tiger's territory." Reiji's voice finished the girl's sentence. Type gasped and quickly whirled around to figure out where Reiji was. No one was around in her room. "Kupo! Kupo!" A moogle knocked on the girl's bedroom door. Type scrambled to the door and opened it. The moogle hovered its way inside her room.

"You're Reiji's Mog?" Type guessed as she observed the moogle's clothing. The moogle work a dark blue cloak made of velvet. It had a silver dragon embroidered into the fabric. "Kupo! Reiji has a message for you, Furu! He senses that your dragon-based attacks will not be in effect until you're in their territory, kupo! However, do not push yourself so much. You are important to everyone." The moogle explained.

"…Thanks?" Type was a bit dumbfounded and face-palmed. "Where's the fourth wall in my skill knowledge? Oh well. Reiji must be on his way. Kurasame has a lot of faith in him." The moogle lowered himself down on the bed and relaxed himself. "…" Type grunted in slight annoyance and tapped her foot against the carpet floor. "You're here to keep an eye on me, eh? You got to leave. Now!" Type stated as she reached out to grab the moogle.

"His lips were against mine and he was worried about me; but, I am not…" Type thought as she had missed the moogle to land on the bed. "Hey," A light knock came to the door and Type lifted her head from the bed to see Nine walking into her room. "Man, Trey is pissed at me and it's because of you being wounded." Nine complained. The taller student took a few steps closer to her and sat down on the bed to reside next to the moogle.

Type slowly sat up and crossed her arms in front of her chest to fall over onto the bed. "Sorry. It was my fault for being reckless, but what are you doing to do?" Type questioned as she felt ashamed. "Well, Trey, King, and I are going to check out the city. Just to make sure we are clear of any remaining soldiers. So you need to stay put and I will check on you later after we are finished." Nine explained.

"Besides, our date was interrupted. I plan on taking you somewhere more private." Nine, who was now smirking, spoke casually. "…" Type shot a glare at her partner. "Your lil' fan probably enjoyed seeing you dressed up differently. Wear a skirt next time." Nine suggested. "You know what? Go do your damn job. You got shit to do." Type was flustered as she shoved Nine over the bed.

Nine looked down at the girl and placed a hand on her head. 'What does Trey see in you? You're not originally from here and you can be a pain in my ass at times." Nine thought before he had put his hand down.

_"She's different…I guess that is why I am attached to her." _

_"You're being sappy Trey. Just saying." Nine replied as he rested his elbows on his desk while ignoring the instructions to read in class. Trey grunted and shook his head slightly. His eyes focused on the new girl who stood in front of Kurasame._

_"Shut up! I…I just like her that's all." Trey said as he glared away in embarrassment. He observed the new student carefully wondering where she could have been from since she definitely did not look like she was originally from Suzaku. Even her mannerisms were distinct from the rest. Her light brown skin was different along with her light lavender colored hair. Her emerald eyes stood out for someone with her complexion._

_"Heh, she is my partner so I will see how that goes." _

Nine stood up from sitting on the bed. "…Do not strain yourself and Trey will probably check up on you when we get back as well." He added and headed out the door. "What was that all about?" Type asked as she turned to the moogle. "Kupo!" The mog replied in confusion. "Someone help me." Type sighed.

Traveling to the kingdom of Concordia; Reiji along with Sice and Ten were in an airship relaxing. Sice was sitting in a set as she had her silver bang cover half of her face. Her eyes were distracted in thought while Ten and Reiji were playing cards at the small table. "Now then, when we meet Lady Andoria, we will discuss about the compromise." Reiji stated as he shuffled the deck of cards in his hands before he continued shuffling them on the table.

"And what else? The Lorican Alliance seems to keep quiet about it and the Milites Empire is trying to take over Rubrum still." Ten retorted. "You think that Lorican is being silent for a reason? That bastard has something to do with it so we will have to be prepared." Reiji said as he began to deal the cards.

"Type is from Byakko. She might know something, but she is only a civilian." Sice spoke snapping out of her own world and catching up to reality. "Intelligent as usual of you Sice, come over here and play a game with us." Reiji chuckled a bit and glanced over his shoulder to look at her. "I'm alright. I need some rest." Sice politely refused and stretched her legs out.

"Although, those Byakko soldiers had some guts. Could it be that Type is a target besides the crystal?" Sice stared out the window. The sun was setting and the sky was filled with hues of purple, blue, and grey.

Reiji smirked as he pulled out a small phone from his pants' pocket. He placed the flip phone down on the center of the table. Pressing a button, the phone lit up and displayed a holographic orb. "Search Class Zero." Reiji ordered. Small square-shaped display screens appeared around the orb.

"For a teacher's assistant, you got some gadgets on you." Ten spoke as his eyebrow quirked out of curiosity. He wondered what Reiji would do next. Reiji's eyes hid behind his glasses as he fixed them with his the tip of his middle finger. "Heh, I thank the Queen for the gift. My father was one of her knights when he was alive." Reiji had a bragging right. Those he personally did not want to explain any further information.

"Student Records: Type. Bring up transcripts." Sice ordered. More screens appeared and Sice allowed her scythe to appear in her hands before she aimed the tip of the blade at the screen, lightly tapping it. "She's in a hurry…" Ten commented.

_[Type's number is 00-or classified as the colored Joker. Seventeen years of age. Family consists of her mother and father. Choice of weapon is a parasol.] The data was read aloud until it ended._

_[**Error**. Possible corruption in data. Cannot decipher the rest of the information.]_

"So much for sneaking into the databases. All we know is that Type move to our class for some reason." Ten sighed in frustration. "Furuken Wakanase. That is her real name." Reiji thought. "Type is not our enemy, but she is helping us stand our ground against Byakko." Reiji said knowing that they should not doubt their comrade.

The airship landed in Mahamayuri, the capital. The three Suzaku residents were greeted by a couple of Soryu knights. One of the knights approached Reiji and Reiji handed a letter to the knight. The knight who was clad in armor gave him a slight nod and escorted them into the large kingdom itself.

"The silver dragon wielder, Reiji, the son of the late winged knight; it has only been a few years since you moved into Suzaku territory. How have you been?" The short-statured brunette-haired woman spoke as she stood in front of tall painting.

Reiji went down on one knee and lowered his head. "You remember my father and my status as a dragon wielder." Reiji replied out of respect. "Stand up Reiji." Andoria had a content smile on her face and turned around to face him. "She's the one who rules Concordia. It proves that women are of equal power." Ten thought as he had remembered researching about this kingdom's history. "Andoria looks…young." Sice observed the woman carefully.

"I apologize." Reiji stood up and smiled confidently. "We came here to discuss about the war." Reiji explained himself. "Alright, please tell me your thoughts about this situation." Andoria guided them to the throne room. "The Milites Empire has currently sparked a war between the Nations as they are focused on attacking Suzaku. However, we have a resident of Byakko helping us defend our nation." Reiji explained.

"We don't want the kingdom of Concordia being involved." Sice added. She did have a point. "If the kingdom was to be caught in a possible crossfire then there would be more conflict." Sice continued. "I understand your concern. Please, tell me the condition of Rubrum." Andoria turned to Ten who was still in a daze at how amazing Andoria is. "A-Ah!" Ten stammered and nodded, "We are hanging in there. Although, the Milites Empire is persistent."

"Then it is settled."

* * *

"You two follow my lead." King said as he shot down a couple of soldiers. Trey aimed his arrow before allowing it to charge up. "How many of these soldiers want to sneak outside today?" Trey questioned as he shot a soldier instantly killing him.

"Not too many. These idiots got some nerve. Ha!" Nine answered while he blocked a soldier's blade with his spear. "Freaking brat! You need to die!" One soldier cursed behind his mask. "I doubt that I would let you finish me off, shit eater." Nine retorted before he stabbed the soldier in the chest. Blood splattered on Nine's clothes. "Great. This shit is going to stain." Nine complained. Trey dodged a bullet and shot another soldier down. "Being concerned about looking pretty is not important." King shouted.

"Shut up!" Nine scoffed out of annoyance and looked around to see if anymore soldiers were present. "Looks like we can catch a break for now." He yawned. "That's good. We should head back." Trey said as he set the tip of his long bow against the ground.

The three blond students nodded in unison and began to head back to the Academy. "How long will this war last? I don't intend to keep on fighting forever." Nine spoke as he let out a yawn. "Until the Milites Empire gives up. I am not even sure." King answered the question. Even though, King was not sure about this; Trey have an answer for Nine. It has been a few months since the weeks since the war sparked.

"When this mess is over with us being victorious-let's all go celebrate." Nine smiled. "We aren't even old enough to drink and I don't think Kurasame will allow us especially if one of us gets physical." Trey chuckled. "Dammit it was only because Eight wanted to spar and Kurasame took over teaching the class." Nine muttered.

"And you got owned by both of them. Point being that we are not going to be able to drink." King smirked. "Whatever." Nine rolled his green eyes and walked ahead of them. As the rest of the students gathered in front of the school, Kurasame looked around and noticed Nine and Ace covered in blood. He knew that everyone was alright, but the teenagers needed a break. Machina and Rem, especially, needed to rest.

Queen, Seven, and Cater were a bit weak. Also Eight needed to rest. "You all have done well. For now, I will allow a couple of students to handle this part of the city." Kurasame stated. Ace blinked in surprise before his eyes grew wide. "Excuse me? Who is doing what now?" He questioned his teacher.

Two students walked out of the front double-doors. One student had dark forest green colored hair with hazel colored eyes. She was 5'11", dressed in the school uniform but with a green scarf, glasses, and matching green gloves. The eighteen year old, fair skinned, female stood in a serious fashion. This girl's name was Seraphlei. The younger student was 5'4", blond hair and blue eyes, she had a burgundy colored scarf. Her hair was tied into a low ponytail.

"This is Seraphlei and Alyss. Seraphlei is with the Lorican Alliance; however, she came here to assist us since she doesn't want to let the Milites Empire taking control of everything." Kurasame introduced the first girl. Seraphlei was rumored to be an expert in weaponry.

"Alyss will be helping us with the infirmary and she can hold off the soldiers by creating barriers. She does not do the front line work; although, she is very talented in the healing techniques." Kurasama finished introducing the second girl.

"…" Ace and the other boys were silent. Seraphlei grinned as she folded her hands behind her head. "Looks like this girl is gonna have some fun with giving those fools some payback." She spoke in confidence.

"I guess I got a new rival. She's a feisty one. I'll make sure that she won't beat me in the number of kills." Cater seemed enthusiastic about the idea of having another female to put up with her. "Oh joy." Seven shook her head and Alyss did the same. "You'll be careful right? You look like you are not the type to deal with confrontation." Seven questioned Alyss.

Alyss was nervous and embarrassed to have a couple of flaws exposed. "Y-Yes. I will, but for now everyone needs their rest. So, everyone please get inside the building. I will make a barrier, but it will only last a week. That way you all can plan ahead while restoring your health." Alyss clapped her hands together.

"At least we all can sleep. I'm gonna hit the hay for today." Nine was not impressed and he walked into the Academy. Ace smiled a small smile and bowed to the girls politely. "Thank you. I know it's difficult to take part in this situation, but you being able to assist us is worth our gratitude." Ace said.

"I'm glad that I could help." Alyss replied. "Aw look at that; Ace has a play mate now." Cater pointed out. Ace's face heated up and his expression showed some irritation. Alyss breathed softly to keep herself calm. "Come on Cater. Be respectful and let's get some rest." Queen ordered. "Fine fine. Thanks Alyss." Cater said happily.

"Hey Kurasame...can I see a map of an overview of Rubrum? It'll be easier for Alyss to create a temporary barrier large enough." Seraphlei explained. Kurasame was silent for a moment and nodded. "Of course. Follow me." He spoke calmly before escorting the girls through the school.

Hours had passed as all of the students were in their dorms. In Queen's room, Cater and Type were playing a game of slapjack. Of course this was Cater's idea; she wanted another match. "So…" Queen began as she had poured juice into a few cups, "How was it?"

"How was…" Type trailed off and pulled a card from the deck. Cater then mimicked her actions and prepared herself. "You aren't stupid so don't play dumb." Seven took one of the cups carefully and sat down at the table. In silence, Seven drew a card from the deck.

"The date went well, but those soldiers interrupted us so Nine is going to take me somewhere next time." Type explained. The girl kept her composure knowing that if she were to crack then somehow Nine would be the target. "How nice of him to continue the fun; although, if he acts like an idiot pervert just tell me." Queen said as she handed everyone else a cup.

"I think Trey would be the first to do something about that." Rem giggled. Cinque placed a small tray of deli-styled meats and cheeses on the corner of the table. "He does seem to like you a lot. He seems to become quiet whenever I tell him to reveal his feelings about you." Cinque said.

"Even though you are Nine's partner he does not seem to show interest, but Trey is obviously crushing." Rem smiled. "You should go on a date with Trey." Cater suggested. "To prove how it'll soon become competition to win your heart." The girl was excited as she raised a fist in the air.

"Please tell us that you have not been reading those romance novels again." Seven sighed and shook her head. A gleam appears in Type's eyes as the highest number was drawn from the deck. She tossed the card down and the three girls looked determined.

"Remember that we can't be too loud. Or Arecia is going to give us a scolding." Queen reminded everyone. The three girls who were sitting at the small table remained silent. "Uh oh." Cinque was worried of what could happen.

"Let's settle this properly. If I win, you stop challenging me in these games." Type said addressing the message to Cater. "If I win, my secret is not exposed to anyone." Seven said. "Okay and if I win, you must tell your feelings to both of them." Cater said. "…" Seven and Type looked at each other for a moment before agreeing.

"I'll give the count…" Rem said. "I…2…3!"

The sound of hand slapping broke the silence and Type's hand was on the card. Seven's hand was on top of Type's hand and Cater's hand was on top. "I win and Seven wins as second place so no more bullish challenging games and no exposing secrets." Type grinned as she pulled her hand away.

"Ow." Type waved her hand trying to get rid of the slight pain. "I will go on a date with Trey. He has helped me out a lot." Type said calmly, "But who are the two new girls helping us out?" "Oh you mean Seraphlei and Alyss. Kurasame needed some extra help and we were tired so he gave us a break." Cater explained.

"Alyss is making a temporary barrier over Rubrum as we know it." Seven added. "How can she make such a large barrier? Wouldn't that use of magic drain the girl?" Type questioned. "As long as Alyss is not attacked directly while she has the barrier set up then it will last until she is drained of her magic." Rem answered.

"Like a self-sacrifice? That's a bit harsh." Type was a bit skeptical of Kurasame's decision. A girl using a barrier to keep Rubrum safe was smart, but the chance of making a strong barrier to protect a whole natioin was a challenge. Having the skill required vigorous training and patience. "She can't physically fight." Seven pointed out the only flaw. Type dropped her head and sighed. "So much for that idea of being strong on the front line…" Type chuckled.

"We'll just make sure Alyss is not stressed because of this." Queen spoke knowing of Type's concern.

* * *

A/N: Ocs introduced are Seraphlei, and Alyss.


End file.
